Shadow War
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: Years passed by after the incident with Yugi and the gang but unfortunately, it wasn't the end of it. Darkness still roamed and it plans to attack… and soon… While Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and the rest handle the darkness in the city, it was time to call for more backup. And what stronger and trustworthy back-up out there than Yugi Motou's own sister?Full summary inside!with an OC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_Years passed by after the incident with Yugi and the gang but unfortunately, it wasn't the end of it. Darkness still roamed and it plans to attack… and soon… While Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and the rest handle the darkness in the city, it was time to call for more backup. And what stronger and trustworthy back-up out there than Yugi Motou's own sister?_

_So she has to travel to Central Duel Academy to find strong duellists to help defeat the darkness. But could she keep her little secret for long? And it looks like she's more there is than meets the eye…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Yu-gi-oh GX' characters and cards except for my OC and her deck. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

"Hey guys!"

Everyone in the room turned to the new comer to see a teen who had blackish-magenta spiky hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and some regular blue jeans. He was widely known for his given title on being the 'King of Games' but was still just a great duellist in the eyes of his friends. His name is Yugi Motou and is currently 15 years old.

"Yugi!" Tea Gardner happily smiled at the newly arrived person. Her clothes didn't change from the last time they went to Yami-Yugi's or Atem's memory world. She wore the same dark sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and a pair of white high heeled boots.

"Yo! Yugi!" greeted one of the said male's first friends, Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler. He was wearing his usual long green open jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. At his right was his sister, Serenity while Mai Valentine was on his left.

Mai was pretty much the same in terms of physical appearances but unlike in the past, she was now taken by the blonde. She wore a sleeveless light purple vest, a white tank top and wore purple gloves. She wears a dark purple mini-skirt and a deck holder strapped to her thigh.

Serenity, who was still quiet and beautiful as always, was doing better as always and it seemed that her brother was still over protective of her, scarring the shit out of all the boys that tried to hit on his little sister. But even though her brother was like that, she still loves his as a brother and sees him as the best big brother in the whole world.

Across from the trio, sat Tristan Taylor; one of the many poor souls to try to hit on Serenity Wheeler. He wore a long brown coat with a raised collar, just like Joey's and whit buttoned shirt underneath with black jeans.

Tristan smiled at his friend, "Hey!"

In a separate chair sat no other than Maximillion Pegasus, as in the creator of the most awesome and well-known game throughout the world – 'Duel Monsters'.

By the window, you could see someone staring outside and could tell that he was the proud owner of the known business KaibaCorp. It was none other than Seto Kaiba; the owner of Kaiba land, the famous Duel Academies and the KaibaCorp.

Yugi entered the room and looked around to find everyone there, "You you guys know what's happening don't you?"

Everyone nodded except for typical Kaiba. "The shadows are on the move again, right?" Mai asked as Yugi confirmed it with a slight nod.

"But the only problem is that it's no longer just after one place. But the whole world all at the same time…" Yugi said sadly.

Tea's head snapped up, "Wait! If you said the whole world, wouldn't that mean that the shadows…"

"The shadows are searching for something," Pegasus spoke, "And since the Millennium Items had shown up again, I'm guessing there will be a Shadow War…"

Seto looked at the clear blue sky, "A Shadow War, huh…" He smirked before adding, "…Interesting…"

Joey switched to serious mode, "So what's the plan?"

It was crystal clear that the young lad had a plan but was hesitant about it. Serenity seemed to notice this and turned worried, "What's wrong Yugi?"

"It's just that…" the boy sighed and continued thinking that it would be best to tell the rest the truth, "I think I know who to call for help but… I had a… some sort of a dream…"

And Yugi continued to tell them that the person that he could mostly trust apart from the people already there, was his twin older sister. It shocked them all that the famed 'King of Games' has actually a sister they didn't know of. They just assumed that maybe she kept a low profile since even Seto hasn't heard of this.

"And my dream…" Yugi started, "It was actually about the Shadows… My other-self… Atem… He-He told me what the Shadows want."

"He visited you in your dreams?" Mai questioned.

"Yeah," Yugi confirmed, "He said that the Shadows will target those who have the 'heart of a duelist' and…" The teen stopped, thinking on how he should put it to words.

"What's wrong Yugi-boy? You never freeze in a meeting before…" Pegasus asked, a little worried for the boy's own good.

"The Shadows are also looking for… the eight millennium item…" Yugi confessed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**((Somewhere in Duel Academy…))**

A figure was walking down the path towards the well known 'Duel Academy' where they train the next generation of duellists. The figure smirked as that person walked inside through the corridors and to a specific room. It wasn't hard to move about since every student was in their own class either listening or sleeping without a care (…Jaden…).

The figure entered and in the room was a fat man in a red coat. On his desk wrote the name 'Counsellor Shepherd'. The man looked at the person who entered his office and surprised to see a female standing there who was breath-taking.

She had a straight, long black hair with magenta highlights; cerulean eyes, a pale complexion and a high charismatic aura.

The female walked inside the room as the door slid close once again. "Counsellor Shepherd?" her angelic voice stated.

Shepherd smiled, "You must be the new student! I see the resemblance in the family. So what brings you here?"

"I was planning on trying to study here for more information. And someone just persuaded me to attend here…" she sighed, remembering her annoying brother.

The man laughed, "I see. Then welcome to Duel Academy!"

The female nodded with a smile on her face, "I was wondering if I could start classes today. Will that be possible?"

Shepherd thought for a moment, "Not now, you can't. But after Lunch Break, then you'll start there. Will that be fine for you?"

"Thank you. Then, I shall be taking my leave…" the female said softly.

The man nodded, "Well then, I will see you later then Miss **Nicola Berlitz**…" He emphasized the last part as if giving the female a message which she seemed to understand as she left the office with a smirk on her face.

She went to the dorm by the mountain end which had a pretty much amazing view of the ocean and the sun; the Slifer Dorm. She entered the room which was in the highest floor and was currently and never will have a dorm-mate. She took off her clothes and switched in to the uniform of the Academy.

Like the females in the Obelisk Dorm, she wore a white blouse with red linings here and there, a red mini-skirt for the bottom and long red boots. She looked around and since she saw that she had already ready, she locked her room and made her way to the Academy once more.

'_This 'atta be fun~!'_

* * *

**((Back to Yugi and the Rest…))**

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Tea was the one who reacted first after the confession.

Seto looked sternly at the boy, "There were no documentaries about an eighth item…"

Yugi shook his head, "The eighth item…well… it was made in secret. My other-self just told me that this item was important and it was made to protect the rest of the Millennium items as well…"

"So this eighth one is not as deadly as the Millennium Ring, right?" Joey asked hoping that they would not meet a second Evil Bakura.

Tristan shivered and uttered softly, "I hope not…."

"Well," Yugi began, "It's not deadly as the Millennium Ring but it is still dangerous."

"Yugi's right," Mai spoke. "If Atem didn't know the capabilities of that eighth item, we can't tell what it can do…"

Serenity looked around then found something… strange… "Hey Yugi?"

The boy turned towards his bestfriend's little sister, "Yeah?"

"How did the other- uhm- I mean, Atem – learn about this eighth item?" she asked.

Everyone looked at their friend, waiting for his reply. Now that they thought about it, how _**did **_Atem know about this? If the existence was kept a top secret, does that mean that he was the one who ordered to make an eighth item?

"Actually, the other me just found out when he went back to his own friends. They were the ones who told him," Yugi answered.

They all know what the boy meant by those words so they just kept silence.

"So do we have a clue to this eighth item's whereabouts?" Pegasus questioned the past owner of the Millennium Puzzle.

In a sad voice Yugi spoke, "No…"

* * *

**((In Duel Academy… During Lunch Time with Jaden and the rest…))**

"So, what did the 'teach gave as an assignment this time?" Jaden yawned and stretched.

Apparently, it was a normal routine for them. They were all gathered just outside the Academy in a bench. It always comes to this. Jaden asks what the assignments are; someone either answers or ignore him; he wakes up and run towards where his 'battling sense' tells him to go to have a duel.

And when I meant '_them_' I meant Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Hassleberry Tyranno, and Chazz Princeton. Although Alexis' brunette brother, Atticus Rhodes, and Aster Phoenix hangs around every now and then with Jaden, they were still considered in the male's 'Circle of Friends'.

Alexis sighed at the brunette's laziness in paying attention in class, "You know Jaden, it wouldn't hurt if you just _**try **_to listen all way through classes."

Syrus shook his head, "He'll never change…"

Hassleberry looked at Jaden weirdly, "It's amazing that you could even sleep through that entire time, serge!"

The boy laughed sheepishly, "Hahaha! It's one of my many abilities Hassleberry!"

Then suddenly, Winged Kuribo appeared beside its partner and said something that Jaden seemed to understand. "YOU JUST SAID WHAT?" Jaden sprung up from his seat and dashed in high speed towards the Slifer Dorm.

"If only he ran like that during P.E. classes then he wouldn't fail the easiest subject we have," Chazz said in a bored and semi-irritated voice as they all watched their friend run.

"Wait up 'Jay! I'm coming with you!" Syrus yelled as he started to run himself.

But unlike the usual where Syrus would see his 'big brother' duelling someone, he saw Jaden stop in his tracks infront of their dorm. "What's wrong 'Jay?"

Without looking at his friend he answered, "Winged Kuribo said that he saw someone moved in."

"Oh? Does that mean that there's a new student and that person will be in our dorm?" Syrus asked happily.

"Yeas 'Sy…but…" Jaden's expression became uneasy, "Winged Kuribo said that this person's special."

Syrus looked at the brunette, "Like you? I mean, like that new student could also see duel spirits?"

Jaden shrugged, "I don't know Syrus. But let's just be prepared alright?"

The little blunette nodded. Whoever the new transfer was, the school year's going to be tougher…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi guys and welcome to my very second Yu-gi-oh Story! Hope you enjoyed this intro and please do leave a review. It is much appreciated! My OC will have her own deck which I personally created for her and I think I'll be using her deck for the next chapter. No promises though! And don't forget to stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

_Years passed by after the incident with Yugi and the gang but unfortunately, it wasn't the end of it. Darkness still roamed and it plans to attack… and soon… While Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and the rest handle the darkness in the city, it was time to call for more backup. And what stronger and trustworthy back-up out there than Yugi Motou's own sister?_

_So she has to travel to Central Duel Academy to find strong duellists to help defeat the darkness. But could she keep her little secret for long? And it looks like she's more there is than meets the eye…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Yu-gi-oh GX' characters and cards except for my OC and her deck. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pleased To Meet You!**

_In the Last Chapter…_

_But unlike the usual where Syrus would see his 'big brother' duelling someone, he saw Jaden stop in his tracks infront of their dorm. "What's wrong 'Jay?"_

_Without looking at his friend he answered, "Winged Kuribo said that he saw someone moved in."_

"_Oh? Does that mean that there's a new student and that person will be in our dorm?!" Syrus asked happily._

"_Yeas 'Sy…but…" Jaden's expression became uneasy, "Winged Kuribo said that this person's special."_

_Syrus looked at the brunette, "Like you? I mean, like that new student could also see duel spirits?"_

_Jaden shrugged, "I don't know Syrus. But let's just be prepared alright?"_

_The little blunette nodded. Whoever the new transfer was, the school year's going to be tougher…_

* * *

**A Little While Ago…**

The black-haired teen has just left her room when she thought she saw a Duel Monster Spirit. What's more, the Duel Spirit that she just saw looked like what happened to be a Winged Kuribo. And so far, the only ones who use those kinds nowadays was Yugi Motou.

Then, the teen felt a presence coming towards her direction. Not wanting to meet anybody right now, Nicole quickly climbed up a tree and hid in its branches. After a little while, she saw an unknown student running then stopped when he arrived at the Dorm.

He also wore a red uniform a little similar to hers only it was for male students. Then, a new person appeared. He has bluish hair and apparently wore a yellow uniform.

'_He must be a Ra student… But what's he doing all the way out here in the Slifer dorm?' _Nicola thought as she continued to observe the two newcomers.

"What's wrong 'Jay?" the smaller one asked. _'Oh… So they're friends…'_

Without looking at the smaller one, the brunette replied, "Winged Kuribo said that he saw someone moved in."

At his statement, Nicola thought carefully. _'So the Winged Kuribo I just saw was his. And based on his answer to his friend there, he also has that special ability to see and talk to Duel Monster Spirits…'_

"Oh? Does that mean that there's a new student and that person will be in the Slifer dorm?!"the blue-hairedasked happily.

"Yeah 'Sy…but…" the person called 'Jay' had an uneasy expression as he added, "Winged Kuribo said that this person's special."

Nicola couldn't help but giggle silently. _'That Winged Kuribo could instantly tell that I'm not normal huh…And it seemed to have warned its master…'_

'Sy' looked at the brunette, "Like you? I mean, like that new student could also see duel spirits?"

The taller one just shrugged, "I don't know Syrus. But let's just be prepared alright?"

'_Oh you all better be, or else things will go madly wrong with my plan…'_

The little blunette nodded as he and his friend continued to stare at the Slifer dorms.

* * *

**((After lunch break… Classroom of Crowler…))**

"Ok class, settle down…" a man-woman with blond hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a blue staff uniform said as he tried to get all of his student's attention. But it looked like no one was paying any attention to him… Or at least _**most **_of them aren't…

"Ahem!"

Everyone toned down as Counsellor Shepherd caught every single student in the class' attention. "Good morning Duel Academy students!" he greeted cheerfully and brightly. Everyone greeted back with respect unlike what they do to the Doctor's class…

"So starting today, I am here to announce that we have a new student. Now, will you please come in?"

The door clicked open and there stood a beautiful girl with long black hair with magenta highlights; cerulean eyes, a pale complexion and a high charismatic aura. Everyone stared at her with awe.

The girls started to get jealous from the black-haired beauty infront of them as the boys scanned the girl to see if she fitted their category for their 'perfect girlfriend'.

The new student walked in the platform beside the counsellor and bowed at the whole classroom. "It's nice to meet you all! My name is Nicola Berlitz and I'll be starting here as a Slifer. I hope you'll all be gentle with me!" she said with a cheerful and cute expression; winning the hearts of all the men in the room except for the gang.

Jaden looked at her as if sensing something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, until his Winged Kuribo showed up at his shoulder. "Kuri Kuri!" it told its' master then disappeared again. The brunette's eyes widened at what his furry flying fur ball friend had just told him.

"What's wrong Jaden?" Hassleberry asked his Slifer friend. Syrus also turned to look at his older brother figure with curiosity. "That's her…"

At that statement, the blue-haired's eyes widened and stood up in his seat, "WHAT?!"

"What is it Mr. Truesdale? Is there something the matter?" Counsellor Shepherd asked the small teen who stood up from his seat unknowingly. Syrus blushed in shyness as he said a small apology and sat down back again.

"What's wrong soldier? You guys know her?" The Ra-Dino asked his friends; not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you two?" Chazz said as he lowered himself to whisper. He sat above the trio but out of all of them, Alexis sat the farthest from them. Not that it was a problem… They got to hang out after classes and in between breaks.

"We'll talk to you after class," Syrus whispered as the counsellor preceded his short speech.

"So then, will you please seat down over there next to Jaden Yuki? Jaden, will you please raise your hand?" Counsellor Shepherd asked as the brunette raised his hand without any hesitation… okay… maybe with a little hesitation…

The black-haired walked towards the brunette and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Yuki-san. I'm Nicola, nice to meet you!"

Jaden looked at the teen that was going to be his other seatmate with scanning eyes then grinned, "Hey! Jaden Yuki, at your service!"

* * *

**((End of Class…))**

'_So… What do you think?'_

"What do _**I **_think? I think this school's lousy…"

'_Aha…ha..ha… I wonder what Seto's going to do with you when he finds out that you insulted his proudly made school…'_

"Ha! What's he going to do with me? He should worry about himself first."

'_Okay. I know that tone. What are you up to nee-san?'_

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong! Not yet anyways… But don't worry! Something's going to happen in 3! 2! 1!-"

'_AAHHHH!' (Sound from the background)_

'_N-Nee-san! What did you just do?!'_

"Oh nothing my cute and adorable little brother~ All I did was did a little hair dyeing favour for our friend~!"

'_Don't tell me you...'_

'_YUGI! Is that your sister on the line?! Give it to me! I'm gonna let that little piece of shit have it!'_

"HEY! DON'T CORRUPT MY LITTLE BROTHER'S MIND WITH YOUR NASTY ATTITUDE!"

And that was how the conversation went for the mysterious figure in the forest. She clicked her disconnect button and leaned by a tree with a smirk on her face, "Now what will you do Jaden Yuki? Will you sink? Or perhaps swim?"

* * *

**((Meanwhile with Jaden and the rest of the gang..))**

Everyone was gathered around the table outside the school like usual. But what doesn't happen regularly was the fact that their brunette friend didn't fall asleep in class and surprisingly, listened and participated in it.

"You know," the Ra-dino looked at the rest, "I thought it was already Apocalypse when sarge (Jaden) actually participated in class earlier."

The blond Blue-Obelisk nodded her head, "I thought of the same think… Never imagined that Jaden would do something like that…"

"And I also thought that the world was going to collapse when he answered Dr. Crowler's question earlier in History! I mean, come on! IT WAS FREAKING HISTORY CLASS!" Chazz shouted the last part and acted a bit crazy, proving his point.

"Hey guys, I'm right here you know… No need to talk about me like I can't hear what you're saying…" Jaden said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"But it was really shocking that you would listen like that 'Jay. I mean come on! You even scored an A+ in a pop-quiz in Science class!" Syrus exclaimed, "And I can only reach a B+!"

Everyone laughed at the blue-haired as he pouted, uttering things how life was so unfair to him. Jaden laughed along until he thought he could feel someone's piercing stare at him in the forest. He turned his head at the direction he thought someone was but just shrugged it off.

He turned back to all of his friends and decided not to tell them what he thought of the new transfer since he wasn't all too sure if she was an enemy or a comrade. He looked at Syrus and the younger one nodded, knowing why his 'big brother' looked at him like that. Silence…

"So are you guys planning on getting any new cards yet?" Alexis asked.

Hassleberry tilted his head, "For what?"

Chazz sighed and rubbed his temple, "The tag duel for Dr. Crowler's class idiot!"

The three, namely Hassleberry, Jaden and Syrus made an 'oh…' as the words slowly sink in.

"WHAT?!" the two Ra student shouted as they panicked.

"I haven't heard about that!" Syrus said pulling his hair in irritation for forgetting.

"When did he even said about a tag duel-exam?!" the dino-like-soldier questioned his friends.

Jaden looked at his two buddies and grinned, "I think it was just this morning after the new transferee sat next to me!"

Every single on sitting around the table looked at the brunette like he just grew a second head and it started to speak gibberish.

"You knew?! And these two, who are most of the time paying more attention in every class than you, didn't?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD TURNED INTO?!" Chazz shouted in shock and irritation. Alexis also looked at her friend but didn't say anything but she froze like a statue.

The day that Jaden would ace every single exam and top the whole school, would be the day she would see pigs fly. And she felt like that dream would nearly come true…

"So now that you know, who do you plan to be with as your partner?" Alexis asked everyone there.

Nobody answered her at first then the two Ra immediately stood up and shouted at the same time, "I'll be Jaden's partner!" The duo glared at each other while the rest sighed. Jaden shook his head, "I think _**I'll **_decide who my partner will be alright guys?"

"And I'm guessing that you already have someone in mind, Slacker?" Chazz said in a bored voice.

The brunette nodded and stood up, "Yeah. So can I go for a sec?"

Everyone looked at him and they all nodded. Jaden smile and waved, "See you guys again soon!"

* * *

**((With Nicola…))**

"I beg your pardon?" the black-haired raised a brow and pointed at herself, "You wanted to duel me?"

Jaden grinned, "Yup! That's basically it! Now, will you?"

Nicola thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sure!" she said with an excited smile, "It's gonna be interesting…"

* * *

**A/N:**

I really thought that not much will like this story but I'll still continue this for those who dies read it. So thank you! 3 It really makes me happy to know that someone reads this!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:**_

_Years passed by after the incident with Yugi and the gang but unfortunately, it wasn't the end of it. Darkness still roamed and it plans to attack… and soon… While Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and the rest handle the darkness in the city, it was time to call for more backup. And what stronger and trustworthy back-up out there than Yugi Motou's own sister?_

_So she has to travel to Central Duel Academy to find strong duellists to help defeat the darkness. But could she keep her little secret for long? And it looks like she's more there is than meets the eye…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Yu-gi-oh GX' characters and cards except for my OC and her deck. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Duel for a Partner**

"_So now that you know, who do you plan to be with as your partner?" Alexis asked everyone there._

_Nobody answered her at first then the two Ra immediately stood up and shouted at the same time, "I'll be Jaden's partner!" The duo glared at each other while the rest sighed. Jaden shook his head, "I think __**I'll **__decide who my partner will be alright guys?"_

"_And I'm guessing that you already have someone in mind, Slacker?" Chazz said in a bored voice._

_The brunette nodded and stood up, "Yeah. So can I go for a sec?"_

_Everyone looked at him and they all nodded. Jaden smile and waved, "See you guys again soon!"_

* * *

_**((With Nicola…))**_

"_I beg your pardon?" the black-haired raised a brow and pointed at herself, "You wanted to duel me?"_

_Jaden grinned, "Yup! That's basically it! Now, will you?"_

_Nicola thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sure!" she said with an excited smile, "It's gonna be interesting…"_

The two went to the open arena and went to opposite sides. They activated their duel disk at the same time and got themselves ready for the duel.

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

"GET YOUR GAME ON!"

Jaden smiled, "Ladies first!"

"How sweet…" Nicola said a little sarcasm and grinned, "But that is the worst move you made Jaden Yuki…" The black-haired smirked then drew her 7th card on hand. "It looks like Lady Luck is on my side today! I summon Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom in attack position!"

_**(Athena – ATK: 1000; DEF:2000)**_

A beautiful woman with blonde hair appeared. She was wearing a golden helmet, a golden body armour, a shield on her left arm and was holding a sword on her right hand. Truly her name of being the Goddess of Wisdom was a worthy one.

"Woah!" Jaden started to jump up and down, up and down with excitement, "I haven't seen a card like that before! Sweet!"

Nicola smiled, "Thank you. And the reason you haven't seen a card like this would be because I received it from Pegasus himself a few years back for my birthday."

The brunette got more excited after finding out that those cards were the same with his Neo Spacian. He felt honoured duelling the black-haired now and felt his blood boil in anticipation. "Then I activate my Spell card, A Goddess' Temple!"

Jaden raised a brow and it didn't go unnoticed by the other as a temple appeared behind her. "This card allows me to summon a level 6 or below Olympian monster from my hand. And I choose Ares, the God of War in attack position!"

_**(Ares – ATK:2100; DEF:2000)**_

A ray of red lights shone and when the light calmed down, there was a man a little similar to Athena. He was strong built and muscular. He had dark brown hair and his body armour and helmet were scarlet while he held two blades on his hands.

"First up, I'll activate Athena's special ability! While she is on the field, the attack power of any Olympian monsters on the field is raised by 200 points!"

_**(Athena – ATK: 1000-1200; DEF:2000)**_

_**(Ares – ATK:2100-2300; DEF:2000)**_

"Lastly, I place one card face down and I end my turn!" Nicola finished as she placed a card facedown.

Jaden drew a card and smiled, "It looks like this duel's going to be more fun than I thought! You better get ready cause I'm about to crush those monsters down!"

**((With the Rest of Jaden's Friends…))**

"Hey guys… Do you think Jay already made up his mind on who'll he be partnering with?" Syrus asked the rest of the gang who was still there. After the brunette left, everyone stayed silent as if deep in thought.

"I bet it's that new girl, Berlitz!" Hassleberry said with a growl, definitely wanting to be partnered up with the male Slifer.

Alexis was gloomy when the brunette left. She also wanted to pair up with the brunette since she thought that maybe the two of them shared a deep bond; enough to conquer any obstacles. But when she saw that happy expression on the other's face about a partner, her heart sank.

Chazz snorted, not caring at all. But he also planned to ask the new student to pair up with him since he _**is **_the Chazz. He was sure that she'd accept his offer but when he saw that knowing look on the Slifer's face, he knew that he wasn't the only one planning on teaming up with the new girl, Nicola.

"What will I do if those two _**does **_team up?! Who'll be my partner! Ahhh!" Syrus went all panicky as he began to think of possible people to be his partner. And it should be someone he knows and if already familiar with the other's cards.

Hassleberry, funny as it looks like, was reacting just the same with the smaller one. He couldn't think of someone that he knows who holds cards that he knows well. It was the best course of action in deciding on who would be the best partner. But the only ones that fitted this category were the people there with him right now.

"How about you two form a team?" Chazz finally suggested a loud.

The duo looked at each other then sighed, "It looks like we don't have any choice…"

* * *

**((With Jaden and Nicola..))**

"Not so fast Jaden! I activate my quick spell card 'A Warrior's Blade' to my Ares! This spell card quickly raises my equipped monster's attack power with 300 points. And because I just equipped Ares with 'A Warrior's Blade', Ares' special ability activates!"

The male glowed as the swords that he was holding were replaced by a bigger one. Then, the attack of the monster was raised from 2100 to 2400. But the numbers didn't stop there. Ares' attack raised once more because of its special ability, which was that every time an equip spell was placed on him, his attack power raises by 200 points more.

_**(Ares – ATK:2400-2600; DEF:2000)**_

Jaden gulped and sweat dropped, "Uh-oh…"

Neo Dark Panther attacked the Olympian god but got destroyed in the end because of the attack difference of the two monsters.

**(Life Points) Jaden: 800 – 0**

**(Life Points) Nicola: 1200**

All monsters on the field disappeared as the brunette fell backwards. "Man! That was a great duel!" Jaden cheered, definitely contented with the duel he just had with the female Slifer.

Nicola couldn't help but laugh at the other's reaction, "Ahahaha! You're a funny one Jaden Yuki."

The brunette blushed when he heard the other's laugh. I made him feel happy, hearing her laugh… "Just Jaden is fine!" he said as he sat up while pointing to himself with a huge grin on his face.

The female smiled warmly, "Then you could call me Nicola…partner."

Jaden snapped up and looked a little bit shocked, "What?! B-But I lost!"

"Yeah you did. The deal was that if you win, I'll be your partner. But if I win, I'll pick my own partner. And I won. So I chose you. Why? You don't like it?" Nicola asked sounding a little depressed.

The brunette waved his hand in thin air, "N-No! I-It's not like that! I'm happy that you'll be my partner Nicola-chan!"

It was the female's turn to blush and offered the latter a handshake which he gladly accepted.

"So… When _**exactly **_will the tag duel exams be?"

Cue facepalm from the black-haired. Her partner is really an idiot…

* * *

**((With Alexis… Her POV…))**

I walked through the forest back to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Jaden just contacted us through the pad and told us that he and the new student, Nicola Berlitz was his chosen partner. I actually hoped that he'd get turned down so I could be his partner but that girl just has to say 'yes' doesn't she…

Yeah. Although I hate to admit it, I have a really big crush on Jaden. And I had this feeling for him ever since he rescued me from the Sartorius and his Organization of Light or something like that. I fell for him far too many times. No. I had already fallen in love with him even before that but I just didn't see it till the Organization brainwashed almost every single student here in Duel Academy.

I had tried to tell him how I feel but decided to just drop hints at first and see if there is a chance that he also likes me. But no; he didn't even notice. He was so dense and right now, he was taken away from me just like that.

I saw it in his eyes. Those eyes that showed excitement to see and be with that person; the same eyes that showed how he would protect the one he loves whatever it takes. And those eyes were on that new girl.

I cursed the heavens because our new student just has to be a girl. A stunning and a promising one at that! I hated her right from the moment that she entered the room and caught Jaden's eyes. I saw his reaction. I saw his eyes widened. But when his eyes hardened for a bit, I gave a sigh of relief. But when I saw his eyes soften and sparkle when that girl came to him and sat next to him.

My heart broke into pieces. I just wish that I still have the chance to get his attention at me. I could only hope as I will watch her get closer and closer to him. I hate her and I'll do everything it takes to make him _**mine**_…

* * *

**((With Chazz… His POV…))**

I went back to my room after that Slacker's message about his partner being that new kid. And I was not at all pleased. I was planning on inviting her after our gathering earlier and it looks like I failed. Ii hate to admit it but I may be having this 'love at first sight' issue.

The time when Dr. Crowler announced that we were having a new classmate, I wasn't sure what to feel. But when I saw her, I could instantly tell that there was something special about her. Not to mention that those annoying Ojama Brothers kept on bugging me about her. They must've sensed it too.

After that, I couldn't stop wishing that she'd be placed near me. But I was angered when her seat was next to that Slifer Slacker. I saw those eyes of him and my anger rose. Nobody gets anything or anyone that Chazz Princeton wants. And I want that girl.

* * *

**((With Nicola… Her POV…))**

When Jaden approached me and asked me to duel him, I was quite surprised. I didn't think that he would just approach me like that! It was so simple! I was about to decline but I sensed something about him.

This kind of aura… It reminded me of my brother and those I have met that have both light and darkness inside them. He was dark but at the same time, he was also part light. I could only say one thing about him. And that is that he is unique; one of a kind. And that was why I accepted his challenge.

In the end, I had fun and I also won. He fell backwards so he way lying on the floor …with a smile? He also laughed! But he lost! I didn't get him. It was as if he had won our duel. I sighed at his cheerfulness. And right there and then, I decided to make him my partner for that project.

I saw how he treated his duel monsters. He showered them with love and kindness. His monsters – no – his whole deck loves him and so does he. He treats them like his friends and not just useless cards. It was rare for me to see those kinds of people. Lately, most of the duellists, although not bad, only see their monsters as just cards and with no life.

Human comprehension couldn't understand and take the information that Duel Monsters are real. But this person infront of me… And not to mention I blushed infront of him of all people! I couldn't believe it myself.

It looks like this academy won't be so bad after all!

* * *

**((With Jaden… His POV…))**

I left my friends in hopes to find her; Nicola Berlitz. And when I did, I immediately challenged her. I could tell from her actions that she was about to decline my challenge but for some reason, she accepted it. I wondered what would've changed her mind but I was glad that she said 'yes'.

When we duelled and she summoned her first monsters Athena and Ares, I was really shocked. I haven't seen such cards ever before and yet she has a deck full of them! Then she revealed that Maximillion Pegasus was the one who gave those to her. The Creator of Duel Monsters HIMSELF!

I felt the honour of being able to duel her like this with those one of a kind cards. She called them Olympians. But man! I never expected that learning Mythology would be needed! If only I had paid any attention to that class, I would've been able to predict her moves.

The Olympic monsters she played were the same with the real ones. Their effects also suited / fitted them accordingly to their ruling element. When the duel ended and I lost, I still didn't feel down at all. I even felt contented actually. And when she said that I was funny and laughed, I couldn't help but love her voice. I blushed a little and hoped that she didn't see that.

Her laugh really made me even happier. For some reason, just hearing her laugh and seeing that smile that could only belong to her wanted to make me protect her. I could tell that she was also unique. She wasn't like any girl that I had met. She was different. But for some reason, I also felt like she resembles someone I had seen somewhere before.

I just don't know where but I will find out who she is. And maybe at the same time, I could protect her with everything I got.

* * *

**A/N:**

And there it is guys! Thanks for everything! For your support and many, many more! Oh! And please don't forget to leave a review! It could really make my day~! 3


End file.
